Ten Years
by filmgrl13
Summary: Ten years. My, my, how time flies. Of course, time means nothing when one has the power to reorder it. Yes. Ten long, yet so completely short, years since that girl, that Sarah, turned his world./Ten years. Ten impossibly long years that seem to have flown by. Ten years since she turned down everything she ever wanted, all to save Toby.


**A/N:** My first story in several years. A foray into the Labyrinth fandom. A new writing style. Alternating viewpoints. It is quite a lot to take in - for both readers and myself. I have been highly invested in the Labyrinth for a while now, and this idea came to me and would not leave me alone. Oddly enough, I was inspired by the All-American Rejects song "Gives You Hell". You do not need to know the song to understand the story. For those of you that do know it, the story does not have the same tone as the song. You may, however, recognize a line or two. I believe that is enough of an introduction; without further ado, I give you:

 **Ten Years**

Ten years. My, my, how time flies. Of course, time means nothing when one has the power to reorder it. Yes. Ten long, yet so completely short, years since that girl, that Sarah, turned his world.

The first two years were spent in alternating anger and despair. Anger that such an indignant _child_ had the gall to both turn down his offer - his very _generous_ offer - and play havoc on his kingdom. Despair that strong-willed Sarah chose to say those right, yet so very wrong, words and leave him with nothing.

The next three years were spent repairing and improving the Labyrinth, the Goblin City, and his castle. Never will a similar event occur. Never will a runner reach his castle again. Between approving plans, overseeing construction, and plotting new tricks and illusions, the girl was barely thought of.

Once his kingdom stood proud and stronger than ever, he turned his attention outwards. Out to the other courts and kingdoms he had neglected in mingling with for too long. And how marvelous it was. The parties, the women, the awe of his lands - and himself, for he _is_ quite the catch - that washed over each visitor. He threw himself into entertaining, though most of it was done in bed instead of office, and found the pain and memory of the girl disappearing.

And now, ten years later, after defeating another runner, his mind turns back to the child, Sarah. However, all that is felt is indifference. Well, perhaps a little curiosity. It couldn't hurt to check in and see what has become of _her_.

With the flick of a wrist, a perfect crystal appears in his hand. Eyebrow quirked, he gazes into the glass, focusing in on the now adult form of Sarah.

It appears to be morning in her world. While unsure of the exact time, it is apparant that she is late, given the speed in which she is hurrying through her tiny apartment. He smirks idly. It is amusing, seeing her have to rush to - presumably - her job. How dull it must be. Waking up every morning to report to a, most likely, boring workplace. Watching the day tick away while filling it with meaningless tasks. The thought alone leaves him with a bad taste.

Turning his attention to her surroundings, he scoffs. The apartment is not only small, but furnished with only a few second hand pieces of furniture. Not what he was expecting. He knows her dreams. As a child, she fantasized not only of the fairy stories played out in a park or her name in lights. No, she also held the typical dream of a nice house, white picket fence, shiny new car...all of which - at this point, at least - are still fantasy. The dreamer girl has grown up to realize how cruel the _real_ world can be.

And to think of all he had offered her, everything she had turned down. He wonders if she ever looks at where she is and wonders what could have been. Ah, well. What was that human phrase? _Woulda, coulda, shoulda_. Bored already with her mundane routine, he flicks the crystal away and turns his attention back to the controlled chaos of his throne room.

* * *

Ten years. Ten impossibly long years that seem to have flown by. Ten years since she turned down everything she ever wanted, all to save Toby. She could never regret her actions, for she came to truly love her brother. She just never thought that by turning down her dreams from _him_ , she would end up here. A college drop-out by choice, deciding to forgo school and just take a chance onstage.

She never anticipated all the rejection. Never _right_ for the role. Not enough _experience_. Try again _next_ time. After awhile, unable to face the disappointed look on her stepmother's face and the pitying one on her fathers, she took a typical nine to five job at some office. Handling phone calls and walk-ins.

She moved into her own apartment a month later. Tiny, in a dreadful area, but furnished. Close to work. She doesn't spend much time there anyway. Another disappointment was her love life. She just can't seem to meet the right guy. This one used her, another tried to repress her, that one just wanted her to warm his bed. The only problem with the rest? They weren't _him_. Which should have been enough, and yet it wasn't.

When did her life go so wrong?

That evening, she returns to her depressingly empty home. Another horrible day at work. She just can't take it anymore. She wishes she had accepted his offer. She wishes she had taken her dreams. She wishes for _him_.

* * *

He feels a small tug. The kind that occurs when a wish is being made, but with the wrong words. They have to be the _right_ words to call him to the human world. Curious, he calls upon another crystal. Suprised to see the girl he had curiously looked in on hours earlier, sitting in the middle of her floor, head in her hands. He can sense her words.

 _I wish Jareth were here...I wish I could take his offer...I wish he would come take me away...I wish..._

Still not the right words. He sighs. It had taken time, but he was able to move past that day when she turned his world upside down. It destroyed him, but then made him stronger. The memory of her saying her last words, her _right_ words to leave, came back. But he feels nothing. Just as he feels nothing for her situation now. She put herself there, not him. He watches as she lifts her head, such a sad look on her face.

For a moment, he feels. He is glad she refuses to speak the right words. Relieved she cannot look at him with those cruel eyes. Disappointed that she let herself end up in such a way. He watches as she shakes her head and pulls herself off the floor. The tugging is gone. The chance of a wish is over.

With the nod of his head and a flick of his wrist, the crystal is gone. As is all thought of _Sarah_.

* * *

 _I wish..._ She stopped herself. There is no going back. His offer had been for that moment only. And if she wished herself to the goblins - if that wording would even work - she would most definitely be stuck there forever. And who knew what _he_ must think of her. After all this time. Ten years gives a person, or fae, or whatever he is a lot of time to possibly come to hate her. To plot revenge. Or worse, to forget about her.

No. It is definitely better to keep the past where it is. Everything that has occured in her life has been through her own decisions. Life is not fair. She must be an adult and deal with it. All the usual sayings running through her mind. Shaking her head, she stands up with a sigh and heads to the kitchen. Time to cook dinner and rid all thoughts of _Jareth_.


End file.
